A Normal Day of Pranking
by Temporary Permanent
Summary: This was my very first fan fiction. However, it ended up being lost and I forgot about it. While, I finish "A Mother You Forgot" I thought I would post a nice little one-shot of Lissa and Shimei (my avatar's name) whether this will be a the canonical marriage for my story all depends on what every one thinks of it. The setting is during the two year period of reconstruction.


The Two Year Period: Lissa and Shimei

Shimei was spending his time during the peace like he usually did; by napping on his hammock tied between two oaks out in the woods near Ylisstol. It wasn't too far from the garrison either, so finding it was never hard. Of course, that also means that Lissa could find his napping spot as well. After the war, the drama from Emmeryn's death and Chrom taking the throne had finally left her system. She now spent time pranking people, especially Shimei. That is to say if she ever went to prank anyone else. Shimei always had a…how to put this? Weird reaction to pranks; he would pause, vent his rage, and then laugh about it later. Lissa loved that, but she was not the only one.

Ayaka, Shimei's older sister, loved messing with her younger brother as well. One time, Ayaka convinced Maribelle that Shimei wanted to become her personal steward. It took him three weeks to convince her otherwise, but by then he could tell a salad fork from a regular one just from height and weight. Ayaka also got her brother to tell her who he liked, but let's leave that a secret for sake of the story. Nonetheless, Ayaka and Lissa were a pranking force to be reckoned with; much to Shimei's misfortune.

As Shimei rested in his hammock, the titular duo watched from a bush not too far away.

"Everything ready Lissa?" Ayaka asked while looking at the suspicious rope in her hand.

Lissa nodded all while giving an innocent smile. It was safe to say; whatever they were doing wouldn't match the innocent gestures they gave back to one another.

"I can't wait to see his face! Maybe it'll do that rubbery thing again!" Lissa stated with glee.

Ayaka shushed as she looked to see her brother's condition. "Sound asleep. Probably felt as safe as he could." She thought to herself. She gripped the rope and muttered "Not for long."

Ayaka and Lissa jumped from the bushes. They both let out a scream to awaken their helpless victim. Shimei was affected, but didn't notice them until they had released the rope. Suspended above Shimei's head was a bucket filled with cold water. It would have made more sense to wake him up with the water, but Shimei's reaction after being woken up would be more priceless. SPLASH! The poor tactician was doused with cold water. As he shivered, the two high-fived the other and danced in glee at their success; the process then continued as normal. Shimei recovered his composure, and yelled at Ayaka and Lissa, who then laughed and pleaded for forgiveness until he accepted; another successful day of pranking.

While, Shimei dried off to avoid catching a cold, Ayaka and Lissa hung his clothes to dry. They didn't mind cleaning up after their mess; Shimei's reaction was worth anything. Ayaka still questioned Lissa's motives. There had to be more to her pranking Shimei than just for fun. She decided to confront her.

"Hey, Lissa." Ayaka said, as she hung Shimei's trademark cloak on the wire, "Why do you prank Shimei?"

Lissa looked up with a nervous look on her face, but quickly changed it with a fake smile.

"Just for fun I guess." She replied.

Ayaka wasn't buying it. Next to Anna, Ayaka was the best con-artist in the Shepherds. She could spot a poor poker face from a mile away. However, if it turned out to be a more personal reason, Ayaka knew her approach would need a more nonchalant tone. Sure, she was going to pry information like game from a trap, but in a more dignified manner.

"Are you sure? Because there are plenty of others you could prank." She asked trying not to sound nosy.

Too little too late, Lissa already knew that this would end with her revealing something.

Lissa let out a disgruntled yell and said, "Alright! Fine! You got me…" She trailed off as her blushing, embarrassed face began turning brighter. "I-I may have…the slightest crush on him."

She looked directly at Ayaka to see her reaction. Ayaka did not look shocked, but satisfied. At least one of them was enjoying the conversation.

Ayaka, resuming her task, replied, "Have you told him?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here with you not him." Lissa replied sarcastically.

Ayaka sighed; she realized the stupidity of the question. However, she did have to get one point across before ending the conversation.

"No matter how shy you might be about the idea…" Ayaka said walking off from the freshly hanged clothes and Lissa, "You'd better tell him now, before he decides to go after someone else."

Lissa did not bother with a reply. She was too busy reflecting on Ayaka's words. Ayaka was right; there was no way that she would be the only person Shimei could have affection for.

Lissa pondered on her competition. Tharja was a stalker, but that did not mean Shimei would not eventually fall in love with her. Shimei also spent time with Nowi, but it was usually for piggy-back rides or games of tag. Finally, the real competition was Olivia. Ever since she joined the Shepherds, after Gangrel's death, Olivia and Shimei had been seeing each other a lot. Whether it was talking about books, recommended by none other than Sumia, or about Olivia's dancing; the two were practically chained together.

Lissa shook her head. "No. Ayaka's right. I should tell him how I feel."

She thought walking away from the laundry. She was not really paying attention to where she was walking, nor did she care. The fun, usual day for her had been turned upside down by a single conversation.

Suddenly, she was surprised by her friend Maribelle walking up from behind her.

"There you are darling." Maribelle said looking at her distraught friend.

Ayaka had already pried information from her; Lissa knew she would need a façade to look less suspicious.

"Maribelle! Hey! Did you need something?" She replied with her best, fake smile.

Maribelle looked back at her; She could tell something was wrong with Lissa, Maribelle knew her too well.

"No. However, you do." Maribelle replied.

Lissa tried to look confused, "I-I'm not following you." She said as her smile started to drop.

Maribelle sighed; she and Lissa had been best friends since day one.

"I cannot believe you would deny ME, your bosom buddy for life, the truth!" Maribelle stated with a bit of hurt look.

Lissa would have felt bad, if this was not the second person trying to get her to reveal personal information. Sure, Maribelle was her closest friend. However, unrequited love was not something Lissa was fond of talking about. Especially, if she was the one who was in love.

"You're looking for Shimei, are you not?" Maribelle said losing her scowl and regaining her composure.

"Yes! I-I mean yes. Have you seen him?" Lissa asked jumping too quickly to the question to remain calm.

"He had stopped by earlier for more etiquette lessons, then ran off as soon as we finished." Maribelle continued, "You won't believe this. He asked me how to propose to a woman."

Lissa's heart stopped. She could not believe her ears. Was she too late? Had Shimei found someone else? She did not have time to converse any longer.

"Do you know where he is now?!" Lissa asked, her tone raised and body language more spastic.

Maribelle replied, "I was getting to that part, dear. Let me fin-"

"MARIBELLE!" Lissa yelled.

"I saw him wandering around the Garrison." Maribelle said hoping to finish her sentence.

Lissa immediately took off sprinting. Maribelle just stared at her friend; she smiled and realized what was happening.

"I do hope it works out for the both of them. For Shimei's sake; however, he had better not break my friend's heart." Maribelle thought, gritting her teeth at the latter part of the sentence.

Lissa dashed like a madwoman. She could not stop, if there was any time to tell Shimei; it was now. She managed to get to the Garrison in a matter of minutes. Lissa aimlessly searched the rooms for Shimei. After sometime, she gave up and went to her room. She sat down, caught her breath, and began to cry.

Suddenly, Shimei entered the room. He was wearing his attire from earlier.

"Lissa, what's wrong?" He asked with a considerable amount of concern.

Lissa quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, "Oh, Shimei." She said in a hoarse tone.

"I saw looking around frantically, and wanted to make sure you're alright." Shimei said trying to cheer her up.

Lissa blushed a bit; she was touched that he cared. Suddenly, she remembered why she was looking for him.

"Shimei, there's something I need to tell you." Lissa said as her voice and composure returned.

"Sure, but can it wait. I have something I need to say too." Shimei replied.

Lissa really wanted to get the first word, but she nodded for him to speak ahead of her.

Shimei grabbed her hands, "I've been feeling this for a while now, but I didn't know how to tell you." He said as he stared into her eyes.

Lissa began to shake, she was growing more nervous by the second.

_"Could he be…"_ Lissa thought "_Proposing?!"_

Shimei paused to keep his cool.

"I-I love you, Lissa. Will you marry me?" Shimei stated.

The two of them were silent for several minutes. It was finally interrupted by Lissa breaking into tears again. Shimei mistook this as her not liking her him back.

"I'm sorry! Please don't cry! Gods, what was I thinking?!" he yelled smacking his forehead with his palm.

Her tears eventually changed into a light chuckle and a smile.

"It's fine. You didn't do anything wrong." Lissa said looking up at him. His tired, but sympathetic, eyes were complimented by the furrowed brow.

"I didn't-but I thought..." Shimei stammered on.

"In truth, I hoped you felt that way." Lissa said as she stood up next to him she grabbed his hands, and looked directly into his eyes. She continued, "Because I feel the same."

Shimei's face turned a bright red.

"Then let me try this again." He asked getting on one knee.

"Lissa, I love you. You've made not having memories of my past a minority. Your spirit and candor make you just breath-taking to me, and I want to know if you'll give me the honor of being your husband? Will you marry me?" Shimei asked managing to get his entire speech out.

Lissa nodded as she hugged her new husband's neck.

"I'd say I feel like a princess, but you get the idea."

END


End file.
